


Akame on a road trip

by Jo Lasalle (Jo_Lasalle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lasalle/pseuds/Jo%20Lasalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akame go on a road trip while Jin is filming Ronin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akame on a road trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solo____ (Solo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo/gifts).



> A failed drabble written to Solo's prompt, which was about a certain kind of Scottish wildlife.
> 
> If there was a tag for 'silly and of low nutritional value', I'd use it.

Of course Kame went and bought one. Of _course_. Jin should have known the moment he saw the machine in the men's room.  
  
Kame has barely sat down when he rips the package open and starts to...well, blow.  
  
They've been drinking a lot and making out a lot, sometimes at the same time. This is turning into one big gay road trip. With sheep.  
Though this is a regular pub and nobody is making out with anybody, unless you count what Kame is doing to... into--- his _fingers_ \--  
  
"Stop that!" Jin hisses.  
  
Kame wriggles his fingers. The sheep bobs up and down. "But she likes it," he declares. "Can we keep her?"  
  
Okay, the incomprehensible English was bad enough. But this country is _weird_.


End file.
